Typically, large enterprises have a few hundred (or even a few thousand) users and administrators which have access to various documents (or transactions), some of which can post and other of which can unpost, modify, etc. It is a considerable challenge to know which the users or administrators did what to which document and when. In some products the user id and date-time of a change are not even recorded, and if this is recorded, then only the last change is recorded and the details of any previous changes are overwritten (and hence lost forever). In cases where multiple users have made modifications to the same document (or transaction), a significant potions of the activities associated with the document are not visible.
Another option is to use record level tracking. The disadvantages of record level tracking is that all the changes which occur to the record are logged (irrespective of significance) and hence the volume of the logs is overwhelming and unmanageable. In addition, there is no convenient way of viewing/searching through such logs. Hence, for at least these reasons, there is a need for improvements in the art.